Curls
by LeoDiabla
Summary: Who knew curling hair would result in THIS? DannyAiden


_Title: Curls_

_Author: Dylan, LeoDiabla _

_Rating: PG-13_

_Content Warning: Danny/Aiden_

_Spoilers: Nope_

_Archive: Sure, just let me know where_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately._

_(A/N) I thought this up when a friend of mine decided to show me how to curl my hair. Kinda freaky how he knew and not me. Then again, he has 4 sisters, and me? I'm not quite the homecoming queen. If the case is a little messed up, don't blame me…I was focusing on the Danny/Aiden part. ) And, uh…hockeygurlroxyahoo.ca? I wanted to email you back, but apparently your email doesn't work. But I just wanted to know where the C2 communities were…I couldn't find'em! And thank everyone for all their great reviews! See what reviews do to me? And I probably write another today…because CSI: NY is on tonight! ::squee!!!:: Oh and this isn't the sexy sequel to Saffron…_

* * *

**Curls(1/1)**

* * *

"But I still don't understand why you need _me_!" Aiden Burn wheedled as she fidgeted in her chair in Mac Taylor's office.

Mac, Danny Messer, and she were situated in the said office, Mac holding a curling iron in his hand and Danny with a look of barely contained laughter.

"Because the victim's hair was curled and we need to know how much to determine cause of death," Mac said offhandedly, and grasped a part of her wavy brown hair.

"And," Danny intervened, before Aiden had the time to ask, "We're not asking Stella because she already has curly hair.

A mischievous look threatened to overcome his face and Aidan sighed, "At least Mac's curling…I won't have to worry about Danny burnin----"

Her voice was cut off by Eddie Flack, who knocked on Mac's office door, "Sorry to interrupt your little…" His voice trailed off, his face contorting into a look of disbelief, "But I need you, Mac. Triple homicide."

Laughter erupted from Danny and Mac couldn't resist the few chuckles that came from him, while Aiden groaned helplessly.

At this moment, Eddie, the cocky detective he was, looked purely frightened, and looked around unsteadily.

Mac handed the curler to Aidan and patted her shoulder, "My sympathies."

The duo left, and Aidan turned to Danny, "Hey, look, I can do this myself!" She took a part of her hair, and winced as a few strands were yanked out of their place.

Danny caught her hand in his, his mouth quirking upwards. "Aiden, relax…really, I know how to do this."

She knew that he had to be the one doing it, and his dashing smile didn't help her at all. Aiden turned to Danny, her eyes fiery, "I swear, Messer, you burn a single strand on my hair…" Aidan warned as Danny slipped his fingers through her hair, the strands falling silkily through.

Taking a part of her hair, he closed the clamp on the end and rolled the hot iron up her hair. This routine continued for about 20 minutes, Aidan too tense to say anything that would distract Danny.

Bored of the silence, and deciding to take a risk, Aiden opened her mouth, "So if Jameson is the kill--- Ow!!"

Her hand impulsively came up to grasp at the searing area of skin. Danny swore and pushed her hand down gently, examining the burn.

It was oval shaped and Danny shook his head, saying quietly, "You just had to go had ruin the moment with murderers, didn't you?"

Aiden had no time to ponder his strange statement, before she emitted a soft gasp.

Danny had titled her head and was now softly blowing cool air on the heated skin. The breeze made Aidan's nerve jump-start and her pulse raced.

Danny placed his cool thumb directly over the burn, which was conveniently located over her pulse point.

If he noticed her unusually fast heart rate, he didn't say anything. His brow was furrowed, crystalline eyes narrowed in concentration behind his glasses.

Danny spared her a glance and Aiden shivered inwardly from the intensity in his stare. His palm had cupped Aidan's cheek in the process of reducing the pain, and the feeling of his calloused palm against her soft skin sent delicious shivers down her spine.

The idea of pleasure from pain had always seemed ludicrous to Aiden, but now she understood what it meant.

Danny shifted his gaze to her, "Are you okay?" He asked, his accent more pronounced, and Aiden could only nod as his azure eyes bore into her own.

"Really, I'm fine…you just startled me, is all."

His eyes roved over her face, but he seemed to accept her assurance.

"You wanna finish what you started?" Aidan's voice was light, and teasing, and she knew it had an underlying meaning to it.

She felt a burst of womanly pride when Danny's head shot up, his sapphire eyes darkening. Or maybe it was just the light, Aidan reasoned.

After a careful moment, he gave her a rakish grin, "Guess I should, huh? Just the right thing for a gentleman to do."

Aidan nodded, ready to turn so he could finish her hair, but her mind blanked when he cupped her face in his hands and lowered his lips to hers.

He was taking a huge risk, doing what he was where he was, Danny thought but pushed the idea down.

Aidan stilled for a second, but focused on the kiss, and responding with equal vigor, her fingers subtly pulling off his glasses, and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Mac turned the corner and stopped in his tracks, him able to get a clear view of his inner office. With a beguile look, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Danny's number.

Walking by his office, he decided to look the other way, literally and figuratively.

"Hey, Danny, it's Mac. How's the case going?"

The beginnings of a smile appeared on his face when he head Danny's breathless reply.

"Fine, boss, just fine…"


End file.
